Let Fly Loose
by Rainfall04
Summary: When Ra's Al Ghul hacks into the caves system, he leaves a message that shakes the team to their core. He wants his assassin back. But not just one of his assassins, he wants the one that can "let fly loose". / It's official. I suck at summaries. Anyway, the stories better I promise. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Young Justice. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I am writing two stories at once so before people freak out, no I am not quitting the other one. Just a little info about this story, Artemis wasn't trained by Sportsmaster and was instead given to the league of assassins and trained by Ra's Al Ghul.**

" _Kid Flash Fail._ " The computerized voice rang out through the cave as Robin threw him to the ground yet again.

"Not fair!" Wally cried, "I swear you have some kind of superpower that we don't know about!" Robin chuckled lightly as he pulled his friend to his feet

"It's called the ability to practice for extended amounts of time." he responded

"Are you two dorks still sparring? You know BC released us like two hours ago right?" Both boys turned to see Artemis walk onto the sparring ground

"We know," answered Robin, "Wally just wanted to get his butt kicked some more." he said with a smirk

"Dude!"

"What?" Robin asked with mock innocence

"Why'd you say that!?"

"Why Wally, whatever do you mean? I was only explaining to Artemis that you have the amazing ability to practice for an extended amount of time just as long as your getting beat up."

Artemis laughed as Wally's face turned red while he searched for a good comeback, eventually drawing a blank and just turning around to speed out the door.

"Wally is such a-" She was cut off by a glare from Robin

"He's my best friend you know. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't complete that sentence."

Artemis nodded quickly and was relieved when Robin's smile returned

"Great! Now then, let's go see what the others are doing."

After a brief search, Robin found himself squished onto the couch with the rest of the team as they explored the Marvel Universe. At about halfway through _The Avengers: Age of Ultron,_ Robin began to hear a strange buzzing noise and turned to figure out what it was. As his eyes searched for the source of the offending buzz, he saw that the holo-computer was flickering on and off. Sighing, he flipped himself over the back of the couch, ignoring his friend's protests, and made his way over to the tech in question. When Robin actually looked at the holo-computer he gasped. Wally, having heard him, turned around to see what was going on and found Robin typing furiously on his holo-keyboard. As the rest of the team noticed the commotion behind them, they got up and stood right next to the furiously typing Robin.

"Um...Rob? What's up with the computer?" Wally asked

"Someone's hacking into our system!" He yelled in response

"Should we call Ba-" Kaldur's question was cut off when the computer suddenly solidified and an image of old gray haired man in a fancy robe appeared on the screen. Artemis and Robin took an involuntary breath as Aqualad gave a name to the man on the screen.

"Ra's Al Ghul."

- **Dramatic Pause!** -

"What do you want?" Aqualad demanded

The man on the screen simply glared at him

"Such manners these days." Ra's sighed and readjusted himself before continuing, "Don't worry Aqualad, this doesn't concern you, although I can't say the same for your teammates. I merely want my assassin back, that's all." Artemis gasped in surprise and fear as the team all turned to look at her with questioning glances. Artemis froze as Ra's continued.

"Don't all look at her." the team all turned back to the screen to see an amused looking villain staring back at them, "Unbeknownst to you, you've actually been hiding two of my assassins and before you go investigating, let me tell you that I only want one of them back. You can keep the other." Ra's smirked to himself as he saw the faces of his two assassins tighten. "To make things easier for them, I want my Assassin who could...how do I put this...let fly loose." His smile spread as he watched his students. One had a look of pure terror on their face while the other looked at him with a cold and calculating gaze. Nodding to himself, he exited their systems leaving a blank screen on the holo-computer.

 **So I was actually looking for this story the day I posted the first chapter of** ** _What Lies in The Shadows._** **I had it written down on physical paper and had lost the notebook it was in so I wrote a different story. When loe and behold the next day I find my note book in my sister's room. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm sorry (not really) for how short these chapters are but I promise chapter three will be longer than 700 words. So probably will have the next update for my two stories out by Saturday so no fear. Now onto the story...**

"You're an assassin!" Silence once again enveloped the cave as Artemis glanced at her teammates. All were all looking at her except for Robin who had his gaze trained on the floor. Sighing, Artemis turned around and pulled up three profiles.

"I was raised by my dad Sportsmaster, who gave me some training before handing me over to the league of Assassins. My sister, Cheshire had already joined them and my dad made an agreement that if he gave me to the league, they would get my mom, Huntress, out of jail. After I turned 10, I was handed over to the league and trained to be a ruthless assassin. However, Cheshire helped me escape before I actually had to kill anyone. I ran away from Ra's Al Ghul before I completed my training." Slowly she let out a breath "Now he wants me back." Artemis couldn't keep the quiver out of her voice and decided to stare at the ground rather than her friends. Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder.

"We won't let him take you." She looked up to see Wally's emerald eyes staring at her and smiled.

"He doesn't want you." All eyes turned towards Robin as he spoke

"What?" asked Artemis. Robin straightened up and looked directly at her.

"He doesn't want you." he stated. Artemis just gaped at him

"Um hello! Did you hear what he said? Let fly loose! He's talking about my bow and arrow!"

"He also said there were two assassins. He wasn't talking about your bow and arrow."

"What else could he be talking about!" Artemis yelled

"Me." Robin's response was so quiet that they had to strain their ears to hear it.

"Wha-wait what?" Suddenly Robin was the center of attention as everyone tried to work it out in their heads. Ra's did say there were two assassins but Robin didn't seem like the assassin type. Finally it was Wally who broke the silence.

"Excuse me, what?"

In response, Robin simply turned around and pulled up a villain profile. The name said Skifter (Albanian for Falcon) and apparently he was deceased at 10 years old.

"What does this murderer have to do with you?" Artemis all but snarled. This guy had killed hundred of people. She had met him once. Briefly. She thought he was going to kill her but he just stared at her before nodding to himself and walking away. M'gann looked at Artemis before stepping forward and asking the question on Superboy and Aqualads minds.

"Who is Skifter? The profile only says that he is an assassin and was deceased at ten years old." Robin opened his mouth to answer but Artemis beat him to it.

"Skifter was an assassin that was based out of Gotham but worked all over the place. No one knew where he came from, they only knew that he appeared one day and murdered a bunch of people before disappearing." M'gann gasped and went to ask another question but Artemis wasn't done yet. "Skifter quickly became known as one of the best assassins and it was rumored that if you saw him you were as good as dead. He killed hundreds of people. For a while, he terrorized everyone in Gotham before he just up and disappeared." Artemis frowned before glaring at the picture of Skifter. "I guess he got what he deserved. If that...thing had grown up, there's no way Gotham would be the tiniest bit safe." Turning her gaze on M'gann she finished her speech. "he was a coldblooded, ruthless assassin who deserved to die" M'gann winced at the hatred in he words and glanced at the rest of the team. Aqualad and Wally looked shocked, Conner just glared, and Robin was staring at the ground. M'gann backed away from the still glaring archer before turning towards Aqualad as he cleared his throat.

"Robin, what does this Skifter have to do with you?" all eyes were once again trained on the boy wonder. Robin took a deep breath before speaking.

"First of all, I'm really sorry for everything I've done and regret it every single day," Robin held up a hand as Wally opened his mouth, "You guys are probably going to hate me after this, and I don't blame you." Robin took a deep shuddering breath before opening his mouth once more.

"I am Skifter." Time seemed to stop as the whole cave was once again plunged into silence for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

 **Yes I know that Artemis' story isn't correct but I decided that's how I want it to be for this story. I apologize once again for the short chapter and will hopefully make it up to you in the next chapter. Anyways, you know the drill. Review button is at the bottom of the page so all you have to do is click it and type a short review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so thanks for all the reviews they were very interesting in a wierd sort of way. So this chapter is mainly going to be "emotional" but I promise the next chapter will be better. No cliffhanger this time so you don't have to worry about that. Now without further ado, on to the story!**

 _Previously:_

" _I am Skifter."_

*****LINEBREAK THINGY*****

The silence in the cave seemed to last for an eternity before someone was bold enough to break it.

"I don't understand." Miss Martian's tentative voice seemed to boom in the cavernous room "Artemis said that this was a murder and the profile shows that he was deceased at 10. How can you be Skifter?" Robin took a deep breath before looking at his teammates. Wally had a look of hurt in his eyes but also, curiously, a hint of understanding? Conner seemed indifferent but based on his more tense pose, he was very confused. Aqualad looked shocked, confused, betrayed, and curious at the same time. Artemis….Artemis looked like she was frozen and from she just said, Robin could understand why.

"M'gann, the profile is wrong. Batman and I planned the 'death' to make it look real and so to the rest of the world, Skifter is dead." Artemis seemed to wake from a dream and shook herself before leveling a glare at the boy wonder

"I still don't understand how you can be Skifter." The martian sighed

"I-" Robin was cut off by Artemis as she stormed across the small space between them

"Why on earth would you do something like that!" She screamed "You killed hundreds of people and for what! Were you getting paid? Was that it? Were they offering you big sums of money to kill their enemies? Or maybe you just liked killing? Hmmm. Maybe you were just a bloodthirsty, ruthless, assass-"

"NO." Robin interrupted Artemis' tirade before glancing back at the floor "No. I didn't like killing." Artemis seemed at a loss for words so Wally spoke up instead

"Then why would you ever become an assassin?" Robin let out a deep breath before allowing his eyes to meet his friends.

"I was….I was six when my parents died. Ra's took the opportunity of all the chaos and before I knew it, I was being kidnapped." Robin let out a dry laugh, "You see, I didn't really care when it happened because I was to shell shocked by what I had just seen so I didn't try to call for help. The assassin that took me brought me to Ra's' base and I was…...seen too per say. After about one week, Ra's decided to begin my training. At first I completely rebelled but after he started to punish me more….let's just say I was more willing to obey. I was trained like that for a year and then when I turned eight, he began to pit me against other assassins. I quickly learned that if I wanted to avoid getting severely injured each time I had to fight, if the only way to survive was to become an assassin then so be it." Robin let out another chuckle but this time it was darker, "And believe me when I tell you that I became the best assassin in the league. After a while, Ra's got bored with my fighting and upped the level. Sometimes pitting me against 50 assassins at a time. He eventually started to tell me to 'let fly loose.' I had no idea what he meant but after a while I figured it out. The first time that I killed someone, was the first time that I let fly loose. I remember fighting an assassin, not a very good one, but he just kept dodging me and eventually I just lost it and got mad. The next thing I knew, the guy was dead and Ra's was clapping. He told me that as long as I held on to the circus and the trapeze, I would never be a good assassin. So I forgot them. That's the only reason I managed to kill all those people. If I let them loose, per say, then I didn't have to worry about what they would think and my brain could convince itself that this was the only life I was meant for. All that changed when I met Batman. I was sent to assassinate him. I didn't obviously but, he said something to me and it made me think. Later, he helped me fake my death and escape that life. I became Robin and Skifter died." Robin let out a long breath and looked at his friends "You have to understand that I was only six when they took me. I-I couldn't fight them and I couldn't-there was no way that I could have survived if I didn't-"

"It is okay Robin. I can not speak for the rest of the team but I do not care what you were. Right now, you are my friend and you are a hero." Aqualad cut Robin off. Wally was quick to offer his support of his friend as well as M'gann and Conner. Artemis was less willing but she had to admit to herself that she doesn't _really_ care what he was.

"Don't worry Robin, we're still your friends." Robin broke out into a wide grin and jumped forward to hug Artemis before she knew what was happening

"S-sorry." Robin quickly pulled himself off of the embarrassed archer before continuing "I kind of expected you guys to hate me so you have no idea what it means to me that you don't."

"No worries pal we still-Oh my God! What are you gonna tell Batman?!"

"Well technically I didn't tell you guys my identity sooo…"

" _Team Report to Mission Room."_ Batman's voice came over the loudspeaker and startled them into action. Quickly, they all made there way to the specified area before Batman began to speak.

"There have been signs of the cobra blockbuster venom in this specific area of Gotham. You are to observe and report. You will not engage and before you ask, this is a onetime thing simply because I have something else to attend to." Kid Flash opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Robin. Batman stared at the team for a moment longer before turning around and exiting via zeta tube.

"Alright team, everyone to the bioship." Aqualad ordered. Within five minutes, they were all strapped in and on their way to Gotham city.

 **Was it good? Bad? Mediocre? Please tell me your thoughts on the matter.**


End file.
